Queen Ayrenn (Online)
Ayrenn Arana Aldmeri is the Altmer leader of the Aldmeri Dominion and Queen of Alinor in . At a mere 28 years old, Queen Ayrenn is young, especially for an Altmer. She spent most of her life outside the Summerset Isles, having mysteriously disappeared as a child, only to return 17 years later so she could inherit the throne of Alinor. Ayrenn is said to have a humility rarely seen among her people, but she is also a decisive leader with a stubborn streak.The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances: Aldmeri Dominion Biography Early life Ayrenn was born the eldest child of King Hidellith and Kinlady Tuinden, on the 5th of Second Seed in 2E 555. Her conception and naming was ordained by the Scrolls of Praxis, to which all of Summerset, Auridon, and Artaeum are said to have celebrated her birth for fifty-five days. It was foretold that Princess Ayrenn would reflect the restless and turbulent times in which she was born.Ayrenn – The Unforeseen Queen From an early age, the nimble and quick-witted princess would often adopt unorthodox approaches to schoolwork, and sometimes went missing for several days, only to return with unusual knowledge and mastery of skills. She would later disappear from the Summerset Isles at the age of eight, somewhere between the Alinor palace and the Crystal Tower, and despite the Justiciars efforts, she was nowhere to be found. The Sapiarchs reported that the night of her disappearance, in 2E 563, was filled with signs and portents. The constellation of the Lady seemed to ride the constellation of the Steed, while the Great Orrery spun backward, and a young eaglet was found atop the statue of Topal the Explorer. Ayrenn's eldest brother, Prince Naemon, would later be named heir to the throne of Alinor. Coronation Following the death of Ayrenn's father in 2E 580, she made an unexpected return to the Summerset Isles, travelling by swan ship from Port Velyn in Valenwood. After arriving in Firsthold, Ayrenn announced that she was prepared, as the eldest heir, to assume the throne of Alinor, and the High Justiciar affirmed that this was her right. She was crowned Queen Ayrenn on the 7th of Frostfall in the same year. Aldmeri Dominion During her extensive travels around Tamriel before returning to Summerset, Ayrenn suffered personally at the hands of Abnur Tharn in the Imperial City. The Aldmeri Dominion was the brainchild of Queen Ayrenn after having assumed the throne, and she saw it as the Altmer's duty to retake the White Gold Tower and remove the Daedric threat menacing Nirn. Her new Dominion aided the Camoran King Aeradan in repelling the Colovian invasion of Valenwood,12 October, 2012. Elder Scrolls Online Ask Us Anything: Aldmeri Dominion (Part 1) January 18, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online Alliances at War and also helped restore order to Elsweyr from the chaos that followed the devastating Khahaten Flu. Trivia *Ayrenn is voiced by Kate Beckinsale.January 23, 2014. The Elder Scrolls Online ESO’s Voice Cast Announced *Queen Ayrenn is one of many names used by KINMUNE.c0da.es/ayrenn *Despite the creation myths of Men and Mer stating that their races are the same age,The MonomythThe Annotated Anuad Ayrenn claims that the races of Man are too young to rule. *Ayrenn is depicted with white skin in her official artwork, even though she is an Altmer. References de:Königin Ayrenn pl:Królowa Ayrenn ru:Эйренн ja:Ayrenn Category:Online: Characters Category:Online: Altmer Category:Online: Females Category:Royalty Category:Online: Aldmeri Dominion